Man in Her Life
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: One-shot to Days Without You- Taylor comes home to a surprise and John asks a favor of Taylor. Do not own POI


_Here is the one-shot between Taylor and John happens right before the last chapter of Days Without You. Thanks for all the reviews, it is so nice getting feedback. Thanks also for mentioning parts you enjoyed, it's always fun to see what parts stuck out to you. Hope you enjoy!_

Taylor shut the front door securely, swinging his backpack over his shoulder he walked down the hall towards the living room. He jumped when he turned and found a tall lone figure standing in the room holding one of the pictures from the fireplace in his hands. He forced himself to breathe.

 _Taylor you got this._ He coaxed inwardly. _Remember what John taught you about self-defense. You can take this man._

"Relax Taylor. It's me."

The fear left replaced by confusion. "John?"

He turned smiling. "Hey T."

Taylor broke out into a smile. He crossed the room gripping John in a firm hug. "Hey man. I can't believe you're here." He pulled back. "We missed you."

"I missed you too." John looked him over surprised at how much the kid had grown in the past few months.

"I can tell." Taylor's eyes had lowered to the picture frame in John's hands.

John chuckled seeing the picture of Joss and Taylor. He set it back on the fireplace.

"You doing okay?"

He nodded. "Much better. How are you?"

"Great. Guess what. We won the championship. Those moves you taught me worked out."

"You did? Congratulations. I'm sorry I missed it."

Taylor shrugged. "I know you would've been there if you could've. Mom recorded it, so you could see once you came back." John looked away. Taylor felt bad, he knew enough about John to know he took his responsibilities seriously. He had promised he would come to the final game if they made it to the championship. Not being able to keep that promise was killing him. But Taylor wasn't a little kid, He could handle disappointments. And besides that he trusted John. He knew he didn't make promises lightly. And if he broke one it was because something beyond his control happened.

"Man I'm glad you're back. Mom is going to flip. She's been awful since you've been gone. I've never seen her like this. Well sit down. We've got some time to catch up before she gets home."

They both sat on the couch. "Doesn't look like too much has changed here." John commented looking around. "How's your mom?"

"She's okay. Don't be surprised if when you see her. She's lost weight. She hasn't been eating much. And she's been…hollow. You know, I feel like she puts on this show for everybody. Trying to make it look like she's getting along ok. When she knows she's not."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things being worse for her."

"Relax. I know you didn't plan on this."

"Taylor, I plan on being back for good this time."

"Good."

"I want to be honest with you. You've the man in your mom's life. You were there before I came along. So I want to talk to you man to man."

"Okay." Taylor turned his curiosity peaked.

"I love your mom."

Taylor grinned. "I know."

"I want to marry her."

Taylor's brow lifted. "Really? How are soon are we talking?"

"As soon as I can."

Taylor nodded. This was a serious man to man conversation.

"I want your blessing."

"Mine? Hold up, are you like asking for my permission for you to marry my mom?"

"I need to know you're okay with me and her getting married. With me becoming part of your family. Your opinion is just as important as hers."

Taylor paused. When he was a little boy he feared his mother one day meeting a man and getting remarried to anyone who wasn't his dad. He had been afraid if she fell in love she would forget about him. That things would change and he wouldn't be the most important person in her life. He also feared he would become a burden to his mom more than a blessing. Or that she would have more kids with a new man and he would become an outcast. But he was older now. He saw things differently.

He understood his mother had needs. Needs he as a son could never satisfy. What used to scare him, he now welcomed. John being around meant his mom would be taken care of. When he went off to start his own life he wouldn't have to leave his mom alone. John would be there to take care of her. And she would have someone else besides himself, to live and fight for.

"Hey John, there's nothing I want more than for you two to get married. I don't trust my mom with anyone more than I trust her with you. Besides the sooner you get married the longer I'll have to enjoy you as a stepdad."

John swallowed and Taylor knew he wasn't imagining things when his eyes glossed. "Thank you."

"So I guess when she comes back you're going to want some private time alone." John lifted one shoulder slightly. "I can be persuaded to leave you alone for a few hours."

John smirked. "What do you want?"

"You always come here in some nice rides. Can I borrow whatever car you came in today?"

Laughter rumbled in John's chest. "Alright, after your mom gets here, remind me to give you the keys. Are you trying to say every time I want some time alone with your mom I'll have to bribe you."

"No. Just on certain occasions."

John shrugged. "Well your mom will be worth."

Chuckling the bumped fists.

"Where's the tape from your game? I want to see what I missed."

If it were possible Taylor's smile stretched even wider. "I'll be right back." He jumped from the couch rushing off. Stopping at the entrance to the room he looked back. "You know my only regret about you marrying mom at this point in my life."

John's brow pinched. "What?"

"It means I lost out on years when you could've been my stepdad."

"We can make up for lost times."

"And you best believe I'll hold you to that John." He left the room.

John rested his head against the couch and began to count the hours until Joss came home.


End file.
